Not Anymore
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: My existence will remain  "All because you held on…for me"  GaaraxOc  Dedicated to notreallyknown for always reviewing my stories even though' I'm a newbie:D Hope you like Gaara C:


**[5] Not Anymore**

**Gaara One Shot**

**Summary: **

_**My existence will remain**_

"_**All because you held on…for me"**_

Blood, darkness, and hate were all he has ever known. His constant companion was hate, never knowing the feeling of companionship. Every time people got near him they cower away and run. This made him realize something. Something he deemed to be important.

"_**I exist to kill everyone other than me"**_

He would have gone through life. Satisfied by his conclusion but fate wouldn't have it. She came along not knowing how much her smile impacted his life. Her laugh brought butterflies, her hug left him breathless, and her voice was something he couldn't comprehend. He was utterly and truly in love.

"_**I fight only for myself"**_

She was no one to the eyes of the Kazekage but to Gaara she was everything. She was the only one who approached him. The only _'friend'_ he had. The only person that could say such uplifting words and still stay as calm as she is. Her decision never wavered and her love for the young red head never died. She loved him as much as he loved her.

"_**And I only love myself"**_

But times changed and people changed. She tried to be strong…she really did. She tried to stay happy, she tried to stay by his side but when he pushed her away her heart breaks as well as his, He just refused to acknowledge such feelings. He didn't mean to break her heart it just happened. I supposed. It couldn't be avoided anymore no matter how much she procrastinated. Her smile faded, her eyes full of tears, and her heart shattered. And it only took three words to do so _'I hate you'_. And she disappeared…

"_**As long as there are people to kill in this world"**_

He drove her away. But he knows that this was for the good because sooner or later she would've leave. It would've been for the best to keep her away before she would finally realize that he was indeed a monster. But she wouldn't allow it. He did not expect this not even from her. He drove her away. He cursed at her. He hated her. Shouldn't she hate him too? No, she could never let him go. She runs towards him the tears still in her eyes and the hurt still evident in her face. She punches him in the stomach so hard he had to form a little barrier on his stomach to protect her and himself from the punch. She lowers her head and she sobs. Every sob was like a knife through his heart. It pained him to see her like this even more that he knows that he was the cause of it. _"You're an Idiot, Stupid, and a Moron Gaara…!" _she shouts in a hoarse voice. But he loved the sound of her voice. Even with her hoarse voice it still sounded angelic. _"You said you hated me…so why, WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME?" _It hits him. Why did he never hurt her? He even scoffs at his own siblings. He would've killed his own siblings if they cross the boundary. She had crossed a thousand boundaries and yet there she stands in front of him still alive. So why?

"_**To make me experience the joy of living"**_

Gaara opens his eyes to see the young girl, his one true love, standing in front of him. Her eyes weary and her face sad, she was worried. One second ago they were staring at each other, and then he closes his eyes and stayed quiet.  
>"Gaara-kun?" She looks at him. Her tired eyes still sparkling and her voice still sweet. Her long black hair gently swaying in the small breeze, which was coming from the window from behind her.<br>"Yes?" He answers tiredly. She looks at the stack of paper on the desk and looks back at Gaara. He doesn't need her to say anything to know what she's thinking.  
>"Don't worry I'll finish those later." He points at the stack of papers and pulls her in to hug her as he buries his face in her long black hair.<br>"I'm not thinking about that." She closes her eyes. Feeling his warmth engulf her and the lulling 'thump' of his heart soothing her worries.  
>"Then what?"<p>

"_**My existence will remain"**_

She pauses and she pulls away. She looks deep into his eyes almost as if she's looking at his soul. She always had that affect on him. That was probably one of his one and only weakness. Having her beside him but it was weakness he was willing to protect until death.  
>"What were you thinking about?"<br>"How…you could stick by my side even after everything?" She raises an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that until now he still doesn't realize it.  
>"Easy…I stick beside you because I love you…"<p>

_**I exist to kill everyone other than me**_

_****__**"No I don't…not anymore"**_

_**I fight only for myself**_

_****__**"I fight for my friends and **__**you**__**"**_

_**And I only love myself**_

_****__**"I love you"**_

_**As long as there are people to kill in this world**_

_****__**"You saved me"**_

_**To make me experience the joy of living**_

_****__**"You made me realize how beautiful life is"**_

_**My existence will remain**_

_****__**"All because you held on…for me"**_


End file.
